pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Van Kooten en De Bie
Van Kooten en De Bie were a Dutch comedy duo formed by Kees van Kooten and Wim de Bie. The two cooperated for years, before they started to work for the public broadcasting organization VPRO, where they first performed for radio broadcasting, and later took to making shows for television. Their first television appearance was in 1972 with the program Het Simplisties Verbond (The Simplistik sic League), with a carpet-beater as their symbol. The show mainly featured sketches whose returning intricate characters and running gags quickly became very well known in The Netherlands. In 1980 they changed the name of their weekly programme to Koot en Bie, a year later renamed Van Kooten en De Bie. In 1989 the show took a turn to focus more on current events, and was therefore renamed Keek op de week (View on the Week). They had then become such a household name that many people just referred to their show and work as "Koot en Bie". They were mostly known for the incredible accuracy of their hilarious stereotypical characters and their critical view of the Dutch society and politics. In the course of years they performed many characters, fictional and non-fictional. Their final TV-appearance as "Koot en Bie", took place on 16 November 2003 in the VPRO-program Terugkeek van Van Kooten en De Bie'. Van Kooten and De Bie were very important for the Dutch culture from the 1970s until the 1990s, and their intelligent political criticism still resonates today. Their popularity is reflected in their 30th place in a 2004 public poll for the all-time "greatest" Dutch person, being the first television personalities on the list and as comedians only preceded by the cabaretier Toon Hermans. A lot of typical Koot en Bie expressions made it into the Dutch language. Album discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Van_Kooten_en_De_Bie&action=edit&section=1 edit *1967 - De Clicheemannetjes: Tien Gesprekken Aan Het Biljart - 12"LP - OMEGA - 333 007 *1968 - De Wereld Van De Klisjeemannetjes - 12"LP - FONTANA - XPY 857 063 *1971 - Esperanto - 5 12"LP - TELEAC - 6844 17/19 *1975 - De Eerste Langspeelplaat Van Het Simplisties Verbond - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 1 *1976 - De Tweede Langspeelplaat Van Het Simplisties Verbond - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 2 *1977 - Hengstenbal - De Derde Langspeelplaat Van Het Simplisties Verbond - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 3 *1980 - Op Hun Pik Getrapt! - De Vierde Langspeelplaat Van Het Simplisties Verbond - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 4 *1982 - Mooie Meneren - De Vijfde Langspeelplaat Van Het Simplisties Verbond - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 5 *1984 - Draaikonten - De Zesde Langspeelplaat Van Het Simplisties Verbond - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 6 *1987 - Van Kooten & De Bie Willen Niet Dood - 13 Scènes Uit Het Volle Leven - 12"LP - SIMPELPEE - SV 7 *1988 - De Lachste Van Van Kooten & De Bie - 2 CD - SIMPELPEE - SVCD 8 *1993 - Op Hun Pik Getrapt + Gouden Doden - CD - SIMPELPEE - SVCD 4 *2005 - Koot & Bie - Audiotheek - 11 CD - EIGENWIJS - AW 0546 Single discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Van_Kooten_en_De_Bie&action=edit&section=2 edit *1967 - Wat is mijn bal nou? / Lekker legbad - 7"single - OMEGA - 35 777 *1969 - Lonely Street / Voorbij - 7"single - IMPERIAL - 5C 006 24108 M *1969 - Sire (Reclame zonder commercieel doel) - 7"FD - STER - SHOL 992 *1969 - Dat is de blues / Kom bij me terug - 7"single - FONTANA - YF 278 170 *1971 - Conference van Kees van Kooten en Wim de Bie - 7"single - KODAK - 6802 035 *1975 - Zoek jezelf / Oh Lord + I'll Catch Your Cold - 7"single - SIMPELPEE - SVS 1 *1975 - Stoont als 'n garnaal / Verbondshymne - 7"single - SIMPELPEE - SVS 2 *1976 - De nee-reggae / I Wanna Fuck You - 7"single - SIMPELPEE - SVS 3 *1976 - Rozen, rumbonen en rode wijn / The Lesson - 7"single - SIMPELPEE - SVS 4 *1981 - Gouden doden: de nagelaten tapes van Jacobse en Van Es - 12"single - SIMPELPEE - SVMS 1 *1984 - Ballen in me buik / Ouwe lullen moeten weg - 7"single - SIMPELPEE - 880 543 7 Category:Duos